


Show Me The Ropes (And How To Tie Them Around My Neck)

by devotchka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka
Summary: Prompto gets his tongue pierced. Ignis learns to like it.Prompt fill.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Show Me The Ropes (And How To Tie Them Around My Neck)

Prompto doesn’t exactly tell Ignis that he got his tongue pierced.

What happens is that Prompto gets bored, as he tends to do when he’s not out doing things, and he comes to bother Ignis. This involves asking, “What are you doing?” a large handful of times, a few requests that he just stop and hand over some attention, and then miserably giving up in favor of draping himself across most of the couch and playing on his phone.

At least he’s finally quiet.

Then Ignis hears it – a soft, metallic clink, repeating every so often. He can’t quite place it, but it’s frustrating and annoying. He realizes, after a while, that when Prompto shifts around that little clicking sound follows him. So it _is_ him.

“Prompto. What are you doing?”

“Hmm?”

“That noise. What is that?”

Prompto doesn’t say anything. Instead, he sticks out his tongue, and Ignis sees a little silver ball there.

He pierced his tongue.

“When did you do that?” Ignis asks, because he remembers kissing Prompto just the other day – remembers it very well – and there hadn’t been anything like that.

“Recently.” Prompto replies, sounding unbothered.

“That’s…” He wants to complain, but instead settles for a sigh.

Prompto sits up, turning his phone screen off, looking upbeat and optimistic. “You wanna try it out?” He asks.

“Try it out?” Ignis asks, and Prompto laughs.

“Yeah.” He says, and that’s it as he gets up, takes Ignis by the arms, and guides him over to the couch. “Let me show you what I mean.”

He moves to straddle Ignis’s lap, and Ignis doesn’t protest. He lets Prompto lean in and kiss him, gently at first, and then his tongue is brushing up against his.

That little piece of metal feels different than the rest of him, just slightly cooler, and firm. It’s not something Ignis is blown away by, but it’s something interesting.

Still, being this close to him always gets Ignis going, and before they know it they’re both caught up in each other. Ignis’s hands settle on Prompto’s hips, and Prompto’s got his whole body pushed up against him, moaning and grinding down into his lap, wordlessly promising him more.

“I bet I could make you come with this.” Prompto breathes in between deep, urgent kisses, and if getting his tongue pierced is doing _this_ to his sex drive, Ignis really shouldn’t complain.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Let me suck your dick.”

He barely has time to nod his consent before Prompto is dropping to his knees in front of him, eager to work open the buttons and zipper of his pants. His hands move with practiced skill. They make quick work of getting everything out of the way, and then he’s holding his cock in one hand, stroking it gently.

His tongue presses against the side of Ignis’s cock, flat, and he licks his way up along the length of it. Ignis sighs, tipping his head back, realizing that, yes, he _can_ feel the hard pressure of Prompto’s tongue piercing dragging along his skin and that it isn’t entirely unpleasant.

It’s solid and textured and unusual, and he thinks that he likes it.

Prompto’s tongue flicks along the head of his cock, his hand spreading wetness along the length. He feels that little metal bead bump into him and it sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He can’t help the gasp that escapes his throat.

Prompto moans beneath him. He locks those baby blue eyes on him. There’s a smirk gracing his lips before he closes them down around Ignis’s cock, gently sinking down a few inches, his tongue licking along the way.

That fucking piercing. Prompto was right. He was right about how much he’d like this.

His hips buck into it just slightly, rubbing up against the tiny metal ball, against the wetness of his tongue, and Prompto’s moaning again, spreading his legs where he sits on the floor.

He takes Ignis’s cock deeper, his head bobbing with the motion, slowly taking inch after inch.

Finally, Ignis feels the delicate walls of Prompto’s throat, the way he swallows to make them flutter around him and, again, that piercing as it brushes against the base of his cock.

It’s a tangible reminder of just how deep down Prompto’s throat he is.

He moans, and Prompto takes it as encouragement, returning the gesture and sending sharp vibrations across Ignis’s cock.

He grabs a handful of Prompto’s hair, and sets his own pace, Prompto moaning his consent even as he struggles to accommodate his size.

For a while, they get lost in the motions. Ignis’s thoughts begin and end with wet, vibrating heat, with metal brushing against his cock on each thrust, with Prompto’s hands slipping into his own jeans to stroke himself over having his mouth fucked.

“That feels incredible.” Ignis moans, and Prompto’s eyes flutter shut. He’s definitely focused on making this good – drooling and taking him deep and moaning like a porn star, and if this is what it means to let him have his tongue pierced, Ignis only wishes he would’ve done it sooner.

It doesn’t take long before his whole body is tensing, before he feels himself approaching that point of no return, and he knows that Prompto can tell based off the way he speeds up his movements.

It’s all he can take. His back arches, and Prompto takes him all the way down to the base as he comes down his throat, tipping his head back, moaning and gasping Prompto’s name.

There’s long, slow kisses afterwards, and there’s cuddles and pillow talk. Laying on the couch isn’t always the most comfortable for Ignis, but Prompto’s small – he can fit practically anywhere. He’s so exhausted that he does not mind.

For just a little while, he closes his eyes, and he thinks that he might wind up falling asleep.

Then he hears it.

That soft metallic clicking. Prompto’s fidgeting with his piercing again, and Ignis can tell this is already past the precipice of becoming A Thing with him.

“Prompto?” He asks.

“Yeah, Iggy.”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”


End file.
